The present invention relates to a can flattening machine, and particularly to a machine for flattening recycled beverage cans.
The normal process for recycling beverage cans is to flatten the cans and then compress the flattened cans into a bale or "biscuit" of rectangular shape. It is therefore desirable to have a quick and efficient means for flattening the cans prior to the time that they are compressed into the bale or "biscuit".
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved can flattening machine for flattening disposable metal, cylindrical beverage cans.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a machine for flattening cans which can do so on a continuous basis so the cans can be continually fed into a baling machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a can flattening machine which can be adjusted to provide varying degrees of pressure to the cans in order to flatten them.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a can flattening machine which is simple in construction, easy to operate, and efficient in operation.